The Park
by Bubblez-rocks-your-socks
Summary: 10Rose fluff. I want to see who can jump the furthest. ... Rose misses the park, reaaly. Please R&R! :D


**This is a random drabble story, that was partially inspired by the film "Thirteen Going on Thirty". And it's fluff. Shameless, happy fluff. Of the 10Rose kind, because that is indeed the best kind. Hopefully, when Lady Timelord comes online, she will BETA for me. If she says no, well then… you may have to live with typos. (but of course, I did BETA it, because I like beta'ing things :D – Lady Timelord x)**

The Park.

"Know what I miss?" Rose demanded as she entered the control room. The Doctor pulled himself out from under the console where he was busy things that weren't really broken and grinned at her.

"Jelly babies?" Rose looked bemused for a moment, her mouth forming a slight pout that made the Doctor's hearts jump into his throat, and his brain stop forming logical, or even coherent, thought.

"I was actually going to say, I miss those trips to the park I used to have when I was little. Well, I say miss them, I really mean remember…" she explained, and the Doctor wondered when she had started sounding like him.

"Oh…" The Doctor murmured, pulling himself out from under the console completely and sitting on the floor in front of Rose, gesturing that she should do the same. When she had made herself comfortable – something that she now found surprisingly easy to do on a metal floor – the Doctor took her hands in his, in a gesture so natural, that when Rose felt her heart skip a beat, and her throat become dry, she felt silly.

"Tell me about them." He said simply, because he somehow knew, just by looking at her, that that is what she wanted to do. She smiled.

"We had this park near the estate. Nothing fancy – just some swings, a climbing frame and a roundabout. But mum used to take me down there when I was about 7, push me on the swings, spin me on the roundabout until I felt sick… that sort of thing. Like I said, nothing special. And when I was a bit older, like, 14, I used to go down with Mickey." The Doctor, Rose couldn't help but notice, looked a touch jealous at the mention of Mickey. "We'd go down when it was dark sometimes, and just swing. It was always so much better in the dark. I went down on my own a couple of times, especially after Jimmy, just to think, ya know? I loved it – especially the swings. Swinging in the dark… so calming." The Doctor squeezed her hands.

"I know." He said. She laughed slightly, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know _why_ I felt the need to tell you about the park!" The Doctor grinned and pulled her up into a standing position in a single fluid movement, whilst pulling himself up as well.

"Because, if there is one thing you humans like to do, it's talk! You love to tell everyone about how you're feeling, what's going on, what you had for dinner!" Rose gave him a playful shove.

"You're one to talk!" She mocked, then laughed at the unintentional pun. The Doctor swallowed, wondering if she had any idea what she did to him.

"I'm going to go and freshen up!" Rose stated, "So why don't _you_ find us somewhere to go?" She smiled. The Doctor gave her a mock salute.

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Rose laughed and danced out of the console room. The Doctor waited until he heard Rose's bedroom door click shut, and then he began flicking buttons and setting co-ordinates, because he knew exactly where he wanted to take his Rose.

Just over 15 minutes later, Rose emerged from her room dressed in jeans and a simple T-shirt, her hair loose and framing her face. The Doctor smiled, and slipped his hand in hers.

"Rose Tyler, welcome to…" The Doctor flung open the TARDIS doors and beamed at Rose.

"The Powell Estate Playground! And, it's night time!" he declared, flinging his arms open in a dramatic gesture, and beaming widely, his eyes sparkling with expectation. Rose's reaction did not disappoint. Her eyes lit up, and she wore a smile that could rival even the Doctors manic grin.

"Thank you." She breathed, as though the Doctor had done something spectacular in bringing her back to her childhood haunt. Rose leant up and placed a soft kiss on the Doctor's cheek and, to his great embarrassment; he felt a blush creep into his face.

Rose didn't have time to notice though, as she ran off to the playground intent on reliving every experience she could. The Doctor watched her for a while as she clambered over the climbing frame, giggling like a child. He made his way over to the roundabout.

"Rose." He called softly, and she instantly dropped from the climbing frame and made her way over to him, and from what he could see of her face in the moonlight, she was slightly flushed. He placed her on the roundabout and began to spin it around and around and around, getting faster and faster and faster and Rose could see everything spinning around her, and she closed her eyes and threw her head back and laughed until she cried. And when the Doctor eventually stopped spinning her, she fell into his arms and he held her upright until she had regained her balance, both of them laughing like they were teenagers.

"All right?" he asked her. She laughed.

"I feel sick, slightly cold, I'm seeing double, and my knees are weak… I'm _fantastic_!" she grinned, and the Doctor pulled her into him, holding her tight. He would have been happy to stay there forever, but Rose had other ideas.

"Swings!" she cried, the delight in her voice obvious, as she grabbed the Doctors hand and pulled him in the right direction.

"Want me to push you?" he asked her, and she grinned wickedly.

"Nope. I wanna see who can jump the furthest!" Rose laughed. The Doctor shook his head – the things humans liked to do for fun…

He didn't disappoint her though, and jumped onto the swing next to her. Once they both had a steady rhythm going, both of them swinging in time with the other, they both began concentrating on getting as high as they possibly could.

"One! Two! THREE!" Rose yelled, and they jumped. They both landed in around the same place, and when the Doctor rolled over to look at her, he found himself lying on top of her, both of them laughing breathlessly. Rose reached her arms up and draped them around his neck, and suddenly, the game wasn't funny any more. He leant down and kissed her softly, and when he felt her respond, he slid his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned softly. Eventually, they pulled apart, and he smiled lazily at her.

"So who won?" he asked, making her giggle. She ran her hands down his back.

"I'd say we both did." She answered softly, and he laughed, rolling off of her. He slid his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled in closer to him. Neither of them spoke, instead relishing in looking at the stars and the moon, and just being with the other. And they stayed there like that, until the sun began to rise, and the Doctor decided that parks were a lot more fun than he had originally thought.

**Well?! what did you think? Go on, review, you know you want to! It will make me happy. And maybe, just maybe, I will write more fluff… or smut… maybe. If you review. And I'll give you bananas. Always take a banana to a party. Bananas are good. I'll stop rambling now and let you get to reviewing!**


End file.
